Britain
: Cymanwlad y Gwladwriaethau mawr prydeinig : Comunidade dos grandes Estados británicos |name = Britain The Protectorate |image_flag = Union Flag (including Wales).svg.png |image_coat = 600px-Coat of Arms of the Protectorate (1653–1659).svg.png |common_name = Commonwealth of Britain |national_motto = : Pax Quaeritur Bello : The Question of War and Peace |national_anthem = |image_map = Great Britain (orthographic projection).svg.png |map_caption = Location of Britain |capital = London |capital_type = Capital and largest city |latd = 51 |latm = 30 |latNS = N |longd = 0 |longm = 7 |longEW = W |official_languages = |regional_languages = , , , , |ethnic_groups = |demonym = British |government_type = Unitary constitutional monarchical stratocracy |leader_title1 = Lord Protector |leader_name1 = Robert Matthews |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Hugh Bryce |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = House of Peers |lower_house = House of Commons |established_event1 = Instrument of Government |established_event2 = Humble Petition and Advice |established_date1 = 16rh December 1653 |established_event3 = Martial Rule |established_date2 = 25th May 1657 |established_event4 = Reformation under current government |established_date3 = 25th May 1659 |established_date4 = 12th March 1801 |area_km2 = 229,767 |area_rank = 83rd |area_sq_mi = 88,715 |GDP_nominal = $2.449 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $18,994 |Gini = 28.9 |Gini_category = low |HDI = 0.899 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = very high |HDI_rank = 11th |currency = |currency_code = £ |time_zone = |utc_offset = +0 |utc_offset_DST = +1 |time_zone_DST = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy (AD) |drives_on = left |cctld = .gb |calling_code = +44 |patron_saint = Saint George }} The Common Wealth of Great British States more commonly known as Great Britain, Britain or the Protectorate is a sovereign state consisting of the four countries on the isle of , those being , , and as well as several smaller islands. As a island nation it boarders no nations being completely surrounded by the , although it is in close proximity with the . Britain as a Commonwealth was officially established by founding father after the execution of , who was appointed as Lord Protector in 1657. After his death in 1659 the took power putting Britain through effective martial law until the current governmental system was formed in 1801 with limited powers granted upon the Lord Protector who had previously enjoyed a autocratic position of power. Currently Britain is subject to an , although it has been named a by some due to many of its senior members of government possessing military backgrounds. Britain is ranked as a as well as being a . History English Civil War The events directly leading up to the formation of the Commonwealth of Great Britain was the . Prior to war reigning English king had caused a rift to form between him and the English parliament. this rift was caused partly by Charles belief in the that granted him complete control of England and Scotland in lieu of parliament (a view imposed onto him by his father of England). Charles also caused controversy due to his alleged beliefs, with the being the state religion. Relationships between the two parties became worse as Charles dissolved parliament from 1629-1640 in a period known as . Although Charles was able to broker peace with both the and the the Crown's debts were still to large for the king to pay off with parliament refusing to give any of their revenue towards him. After facing a rebellion in Scotland after failing to create a uniform British church Charles reformed parliament, but quickly dissolved it again after they refused to invade Scotland. This invasion failed with the Scottish instead pushing into English boarders. Unable to raise funds to supply the English army Charles reformed parliament. This parliament started to question Charles legitimacy as a ruler, and accused Charles of supporting Irish Catholic insurgents in Ireland, as well as stating many nobles of being guilty of treason. After an unsuccessful attempt to arrest five members of parliament Charles fled from London to the north of England. This soon led to the country becoming divided as areas of England proclaimed themselves as either allies to parliament ( ) or loyal to Charles ( ). Category:Nations